Televisions typically comprise a large heavy display centered over a base adapted to keep the display upright. Televisions have traditionally included cathode ray tubes or projection systems that extended rearward from the face of the display, which required large bases to distribute the weight of the display. The large base helped balance the television and prevent the television from tipping over. However, in recent years, flat panel displays with relatively thin profiles have become increasingly popular and have all but replaced traditional televisions. Flat panel displays do not require the rearward extending cathode ray tubes or projection systems of traditional televisions and as a result have a very thin side profile. The thin profile of flat panel display allows a substantially smaller base to be used to support the display. However, the relatively high center of mass of the flat panel display and the small base increase the likelihood of the display tipping forward creating a substantial safety risk.
Similarly, wide screen televisions have also become increasingly popular and are quickly replacing traditional televisions with standard sized screens. Unlike standard television screens that are squarer in shape, wide screen televisions are more rectangular and can be significantly wider than tall. However, the relatively small base of flat panel displays and the wide shape of the display create a substantial risk of the television tipping over side-to-side in addition to the potential of tipping forward. The increased risk of tipping over either forward or side to side coupled with the heavy weight of the display creates a substantial risk of injury and damage to the display itself. As such, there is a need in the industry for a means of restraining televisions and preventing the displays from tipping over.